Troisnyxetienne
troisnyxetienne is the of Étienne-Stryion Cherèque '''and the fifth member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. She also comes under the nicknames '''troisnyx and TNE. Born on the 12th of April, just a few years before Sora's quest and the fall of , she was turned into a Nobody on the 14th of July. She is the most upbeat of the group, and will not hesitate to bring life to any situation - even if it does irritate some people... Story ''Kingdom Hearts Legacy'' Origin Étienne-Stryion was a young girl with a somewhat masculine name. She was killed as a child. Her Nobody arrived in Twilight Town, and she had no memory of her past, or where she came from - the only thing she knew was her original name. somehow managed to overlook her (now, we wouldn't call this a slip of fate, because she did hear of Xemnas, his origins and his plans), and thus she did not join the Organization XIII. She was adopted by the Cherèque family, and was blissfully unaware of the struggles that were going outside her land. Not long after she was adopted, Twilight Town - and perhaps, the whole of the universe - heard of Xemnas's death and the fall of the Organization XIII at Sora's hands. Growing Up In her early teens, the Cherèque family reluctantly exposed the fact that she was a Nobody, and that she neither had the right to "know" nor the right to "be". Not only was it tough for troisnyxetienne, it was also tough for the Cherèques. They still gave her the reassurance that they loved her, all the same. Heartbroken, but comforted by the reassurance of her "family", she spent a few days in silence, and decided to feel for herself what kind of nothingness Nobodies generally look for. Even after those few days, she would hide in lonely corners, weep, stare into space and ask where her heart went, if she ever had one. The Meeting Ground One day, she managed to find two daggers (similar to what a thief would use) in a hidden corner in Twilight Town, and took them home. Her "brother", Jon Cherèque, taught her how to use them, and now she attacks rather deftly with them whenever someone crosses her path. Soon after she had mastered her weapon, she went to the Realm of In Between and met Xiggie, and the two became fast friends. It was then that Xiggie told her about Yrax, another Nobody who trained him right to the day of her passing. They found many things in common, and they soon began to relate to each other. Xiggie and troisnyxetienne felt some sort of a connection, despite the general rule that Nobodies do not have hearts - thus leading to the question : if hearts are connected, where does the connection lie for those who do not have hearts ? When the sun dawned on the Realm of In Between, troisnyxetienne ran towards the light, tugging Xiggie behind her. They both knew that their alliance and their foes were lying in wait somewhere, and they could only go forward. And so they went, beginning a new chapter in their story. With new arms, a new friend and a strengthened resolve, troisnyxetienne set out to find the person responsible for killing her original self, and also, find a way to get her heart back. La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Whilst fighting alongside Xiggie, she met Xahno, who seemed to be testing them and giving them all sorts of riddles on how to get ahead. Xahno apparently knew of a place where a group of Nobodies carried out their operations, and he urged troisnyxetienne and Xiggie to be part of the group. That very same day, troisnyxetienne, using a Corridor of Darkness, met Xaelus, the leader of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. Being a Nobody, and quickly able to gain his trust, Xaelus inducted troisnyxetienne and her two new friends into La Lutte with immediate effect. Things were not all rosy for the new candidates : Xiggie, Xahno and troisnyxetienne behaved as if they actually had hearts, whilst the rest of them did not. From the very start of her journey in La Lutte, troisnyxetienne was always at loggerheads with La Lutte's number III, Xantos. She often stuck together with Xiggie, Xahno, Delacroix and Reignoux, ignoring the criticism of the elders. Dark Horizons At an unspecified point near the beginning of her story, troisnyxetienne encounters and battles with Vector Gray, and briefly trains under him in the arts of war. Then, several months later, during the "Hour of Darkness" incident, she once again meets with Vector, who has by this time gone insane with his thirst for vengeance. She battles him to a standstill, at which point he suddenly regains his better judgement and, repenting of his numerous sins, impales his sword into the ground and begs the Songstress to kill him. Reluctantly, she does, but she becomes deeply remorseful after the incident and vows to user her skills to help people in need. A journey of self-realisation During La Lutte Pour Presque Rien's visit to Shrine City, the young troisnyxetienne was enthralled with the scenery, the atmosphere, even the Shrine City Institution, where the subjects of Geomancy and Audimancy were taught. She gatecrashed a student concert, where she saw Professor Elica at the helm of a 30-strong choir and a band of musicians. The concert hall was attacked by a swarm of Ethereals, and troisnyxetienne watched Elica closely as she put her expertise to use. The young girl knew what to do : enroll in the institution and take up Audimancy. She met Elica and talked to her about joining the institution. Unimpressed, Elica decided to put troisnyxetienne in a showdown against one of her foremost apprentices, Sierra, a human ten years younger than she was. Sierra, being the more learned drummer, won the showdown and Elica rejected her. Whilst the rest of La Lutte were looking for her, she hid herself in a corner behind the stage, crying. Sierra came to her and asked to hold her hand, telling her that she did not understand why troisnyxetienne had this incessant yearning to be accepted. The Songstress went to the stage where the showdown was held and went on pounding on the drum with all her might. Sierra was overcome with emotion, and concluded that troisnyxetienne's beat came from the heart (when in actual fact, she lacked one). She was soon approached by Professor Laurell, who was secretly watching her play from the audio control room. He, too, was deeply moved, and decided to take her under his wing, even after learning that she was a Nobody. He brought her to the rest of La Lutte. That same night, she celebrated her entry into Shrine City Institution with the rest of La Lutte. After having made a name for herself, troisnyxetienne left for Grand Tempest, upon hearing from an old man in Shrine City that it was where the Clan d'Arc resided - the descendants of Jeanne d'Arc. Having looked up to what Jeanne d'Arc had done in the past, and having taken the example, troisnyxetienne decided to meet the Clan d'Arc and see what it was like. Along with Delacroix and Reignoux, she set foot in Nouveau Domrémy-la-Pucelle and was soon confronted by Thibaut La Pucelle. The two fought, and after Thibaut discovered that he had met his match, he enlisted her help to fight back against the invading Heartless. When troisnyxetienne told him about the chaotic situation of the worlds, even he could not find a way to push them back, but he told the young girl to believe in what she felt was right, even if it could be wrong by some standards. After leaving Grand Tempest, La Lutte maintained contact with Thibaut right up to the final battle. Towards the final battle, Thibaut and the members of La Lutte decided to work on an attack strategy to take out Kami and his underlings in Remnant Citadel, but this time, Thibaut himself had his uncertainties. The Crackdown After going from world to world, La Lutte finally arrived at the gates of Remnant Citadel, where Kami and his disciples resided. Furious with the elimination of some of their friends, the members of La Lutte decided to split up and track down the people responsible for this. Xahno and troisnyxetienne are confronted by Lexan, and during the course of this fight, they discover that Delacroix is eliminated. The two friends rushed up to the higher levels of Remnant Citadel to find and help the rest of their friends, but they soon discover that Xashowd had disappeared. Now joined by Aiden, Xahno and troisnyxetienne were in the midst of thinking of a way to attack Kami, when they were confronted by the Ethereal Keybearer. Aiden soundly defeats him, though he lets him go free as he had promised to save the Ethereal Keybearer some time ago. La Lutte, now reduced to six members - Reignoux, troisnyxetienne, Xahno, Aiden, Saul and Xiggie, rushed off to Kami's throne, where a fierce battle ensued between them and Kami. Kami retreated to the Realm of Darkness, prompting them to fight him once again. (To be continued) Personality She happens to be one of those "exceptional" Nobodies - Nobodies with proper emotions. Her Nobody name starts with a lowercase t instead of an uppercase T. When asked about this, she only says that it serves to remind her that she has to be humble at all times. She is the subject of amusement, hate and discrimination all at the same time - because of her exuberant manners, her tendency of being excited, her Nobody status, as well as her skin colour. She is often known as the oddball of any group, with her own tastes, her own whims and fancies. As Delacroix remarks, "she has a remarkable intelligence, but has serious trouble blending in with the crowd." Some have accused her of allying with the extensively. As such, she is constantly under threat from the people around her, and has to think twice before approaching people. At times, when all these troubles get to her head, she locks herself in her quarters, breaks down and cries. Being a Nobody, she is able to use the power of darkness to go places, but she searches for inspiration from the light. She is also a very musical person (more rhythmically inclined, we'd say) - she immerses herself in music almost every single day ; she writes, she sings, she plays. Theme troisnyxetienne's theme is C’est une belle journée (lit : It's a Beautiful Day), which talks about sleep and suicide despite its upbeat tempo. It is the harsh reality of how bitter the world is, how distorted people's views are, that drives people to lose their hearts, or perhaps die - and thus, troisnyxetienne chose the theme. Appearance troisnyxetienne has long flowing brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin. She is often seen in the Black Blazer (or uniform) of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, although she changes clothes in some instances. She is often seen in red. Fighting Style Synonymous with sound, troisnyxetienne naturally has the ability to alternate pitch waves, break glass with a sickening scream, and silence people or surrounding areas. She fights with a pair of daggers (her basic model being Récompense), which she can retract at will. troisnyxetienne is generally slow, but is not the slowest member of La Lutte - she can still move fast where necessary. In most cases, she makes use of her daggers, as well as the movement and reflection of sound waves, to take out the adversary. Her Limit Attack, Stryion, is a joint attack with any other member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, or any other ally. The attack produced combines the powers of sound as well as the element used by the ally in question. Notable attacks include : *'With Xaelus' : Painful Silence *'With Valxoos' : Flaming Frets *'With Xiggie' : Freezing Frets *'With Delacroix' : Thunder Drums *'With Reignoux' : Acid Squelch *'With Axane' : Crystal Clearness (To be developed) Gallery File:TNE-Flintlass.png|troisnyxetienne with Flintlass. File:TroisnyxMug.png|Mugshot of troisnyxetienne. Quotes In cutscenes "You hear a heart, don't you ? It gives me the drive to carry on. It reminds me of the hearts of the ones I love, and the ones I've lost. I won't stop drumming... even to my last days." "Just because he killed your family members doesn't mean you have to antagonise the rest of us..." "All good things and bad things happen in threes. Even my name begins with a three." "Come, let me hold on to your hands. No, not so strong !" "That's right, I'm a '''Nobody', a half-caste !"'' "Sh. Don't speak." "Water, Fabienne, water ! Please... I need--- water- or I'll---" "Why is this feeling coming from... here ?" "I hold him responsible for all the losses." "You don't have to deceive me. I know you too well. Sneck up !" During battle "Come here, I'll make it all sound !" (battle start) "Sonore !" (before using Sonore) "Bruitage !" (before using Bruitage) "Together !" (before using Stryion) "I... won." (when winning) "Kneel, comrade !" (when winning a battle against a member of La Lutte) "I felt my way through this fight." (when winning a battle against someone who questions troisnyxetienne's existence as a Nobody) "Adieu..." (when losing) "Au revoir, partenaire." (when losing a battle alongside Xiggie, Delacroix or Reignoux) "This can't be happening..." (when losing a battle against Xantos) TNE-Subpages Category:Navigation templates Category:Templates Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Nobodies Category:Featured Articles Category:Females